


Stories and Secrets

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was another prompt from the Happy Hungry Chat. Request was the dragons asking about the OG. It turned out a bit more... odd than I expected. Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Historias y secretos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452789) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



"Zeno…" Kija's voice was quiet, flicking his gaze around to the rest of the dragons gathered around the fire. "Would you… be able to tell us about…?" his voice trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question. He wanted to know about the first generation, the ones that had served Hiryuu directly, but was it entirely rude to ask?

Zeno blinked and sat up from where he was teasing Ao, watching Kija. "Yes? Hakuryuu wants to ask Zeno a question? Zeno will answer!" he beamed at him, brushing at his clothes. "Zeno knows that Hakuryuu wants to know about the first dragons, since he said that he was so happy to know that Zeno knew them." He had already told Kija about how crazy Gu-en had been—he hadn't mentioned how kind he was or protective, the friendship and fierce loyalty, that even then he held. He'd always believed in the bond the dragons had, even as Shu-ten had fought it. 

Even though the others tried to hide it, they were just as interested in their own way, glancing at him out of the corners of their eyes. Zeno knew the ones from so long ago—the ones that were gifted with the powers directly from the dragons and who they had inherited their powers, their connection and devotion to the reincarnated King Hiryuu from. Who wouldn't want to know any of their stories?

Kija cleared his throat and rubbed at his right hand, nervous, face flushed as he tried to think of a way to phrase the question, but Shin-Ah was the one that spoke, his voice quiet in the wake of Zeno's exuberant reply. "Not if… it hurts you, " he looked up at Zeno, expression hidden behind his mask, but his voice was strong and sincere.

Zeno blinked at that and smiled gently at Shin-Ah, patting his hand. "Zeno doesn't mind telling some stories of his friends," he said softly. "Seiryuu reminds Zeno of the original Seiryuu." He stopped for a moment, looking off as if he could see them all there. "His name was Ah-bi, but people forgot his name, like everyone forgot Zeno's name. Always Seiryuu to them, but Zeno called him Ah-bi and it made him so happy that he cried."

Shin-Ah looked confused at that, tilting his head. "He… didn't have a name?" 

"No, no—he had a name, but for so long, no one called Ah-bi by his name, so when he left the castle, he and Zeno said goodbye and Zeno made sure that he used his name." Zeno's voice was forced-bright and Shin-Ah reached out and patted Zeno's arm, awkward it his movements, but the emotion was sincere. He didn't say it was after Hiryuu had died, after Ah-bi had decided to start hiding the eyes that everyone feared.

Jaeha was trying to look as if he wasn't interested at all and turned to Yun. Those past dragons were why he was here with all of them and really, they shouldn't force the kid…no matter how old Zeno was in actuality, he acted like a kid and Jaeha had trouble seeing past that, they shouldn't ask him questions about his past at all. It wasn't as if it should be easy to recall. He tried to tell himself he wasn't interested a bit.

Zeno gave him a mischievous smile when he caught Jaeha sneaking a look. "The original Ryokuryuu was not different than this Ryokuryuu, though," Zeno grinned widely and played with the end of his pendant absently. "He was realllly strong," Zeno beamed at all of them. "He teased Zeno all the time about being a brat, but he was like you at first. He didn't believe we were all supposed to be connected, because of King Hiryuu and the dragons. He yelled at Gu-en all the time about it, while Gu-en was always saying how important it was." He looked between Kija and Jaeha. "Like Zeno sees how you two act sometimes." 

Jaeha raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head. "At least that part of myself stayed true," he tossed his hair back with a grin. "Always free to wander, I'm sure." Zeno nodded slowly, smiling a little. "Shu-ten was like this Ryokuryuu. Always wanted to travel and go places, while fighting to protect people. Even when Zeno did foolish things, he was there to yell and make sure that Zeno didn't hurt himself. He said, 'because that dumb king will cry,' but he was so concerned with all of us." One hand clenched in his lap for a moment. 

"After my first real injury, he fussed at me. He wanted to train me, to make sure I knew something to defend myself, so that I wouldn't get hurt. He said that even a dropout like me could learn how to make sure I didn't get hit, even if I couldn't do anything back. He did all he could before he left." 

Jaeha's expression was far away for a moment. "They left because the strength they had wasn't the kind needed at the moment. The people needed the prince and peace…"

Zeno stared at him, eyes gone completely wide and shocked at the words. "I…." he was thrown off enough that he didn't use third person. "You said… what Shu-ten said." He didn't try to hide it, just continued to stare, tears starting to form in his eyes, a painful hitch in his chest. "How… how did you…." 

Yun wished that Ik-Su was here to ask; he'd know for certain if his suspicions were correct. It wasn’t something they ever brought up before, because it wasn't an issue before.

Jaeha looked surprised for a moment and shook his head. "I.. it made sense?" he offered feebly. Offering logic was one thing, repeating almost the exact words Shu-ten had said thousands of years ago was another. 

Zeno just shook his head, pushing away the tears for a moment. "Well, Zeno was really surprised to hear Jaeha say something like that!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's what Shu-ten said before he left and Zeno stayed behind in the palace to help the queen and the prince and the people that lived there."

Yona was looking at them all now, a contemplative look on her face, brief sadness flashing in her eyes before she got up quickly, Yun jumping up with a squawk and following her before she wandered too far, making a shooing motion at Hak for him to stay where he was. Yona didn't look as if she needed at of Hak's teasing or attempts to help at the moment.

All eyes turned to her, but Hak shook his head as well. If Yun thought it was best that he speak to Yona alone—well, he trusted the brat enough to let him go.

"You haven't said a lot about yourself," Hak raised an eyebrow at him. "You were a part of them, why can't you tell them about what you were like?" He wanted to distract them all before they got into a fit and ran after Yona like a bunch of idiots. They cared for her, but a group of them galloping through the forest to confront a girl in tears would not help anyone.

Zeno blinked as the others turned back to him eagerly and Hak settled against the tree, satisfied. With them pestering Zeno for a little bit, Yun would have time to help Yona.

~

Yun wrapped his arms around Yona's shoulders, holding her still for a moment. "What happened there?" he asked gently. "You looked spooked." He kept his voice quiet, not wanting the entire circus to \show up quite yet. 

Her voice caught as she tried to speak, rubbing at her eyes furiously. "I remembered something that I can't remember and it doesn't make sense and I can't say anything to Zeno, because then he'll be sad like he was with Jaeha." 

"Is it because Zeno told you that you were once Hiryuu?" Yun asked, gently pulling her down so that she could rest against him as they talked. He had noticed her more speculative after that revelation, but hadn't spoke up about it since then. They all had too much on their minds, too many shocks, he supposed. 

"Yes… but I dreamed about them before. When Zeno said those names—it tugs at something inside and it hurts," she whispered. "I don't want to tell Zeno, because then he'll be sad." She clenched at her skirt, frowning. "It's my fault he was left all alone. I … never told him the truth." 

Unbeknownst to them, Zeno had crept up close enough to listen, the distraction that Hak had tried to pull not working; the only discussion had been who was going to try and find out what was wrong. 

Yun noticed the change in pronoun, keeping a hand on her, watching her expression. "It wasn't your fault, Yona," he said firmly. He didn't want her tangled up in some memories of a king that had died thousands of years ago, or take on his guilt. She was struggling with enough as it was. 

"No…" she whispered. "Zeno asked only one question of me… of Hiryuu…" she made a face, indicating she knew she was getting confused, "and I never answered. I was scared. I didn't want to hurt him and I left him alone for so long." 

Yun scowled and tugged on her clothing to get her attention. "It was not you, it was not Yona that did these things," he said firmly. "Hiryuu may not have thought about it, because he was still so close to being a dragon. The Oruryuu didn't think about it, because it was what /he/ was used to." He snorted. "Bunch of idiots back then, to not explain fully…" 

"I wanted to know what Hiryuu was like," she said softly, "to ask Zeno—but after that…after that dream I had, I couldn't anymore. I didn't deserve to know."

Zeno heard enough and stepped out of the trees, kneeling in front of Yona, his expression tender. "Miss shouldn't cry about what happened to Zeno in the past," he said gently. "The lad is right, it isn't Miss's fault at all what Hiryuu said in the past."

"But!" Yona stared at him, eyes wide and tears still in her eyes. 

Zeno hugged her tightly. "Zeno has his family again, Miss—and it's because of you. He has you again and now the lad and Hak as well are all here. Zeno isn't alone anymore. Hiryuu had to leave us, because he had been with everyone a long time. He went back to his family in the heavens, who must have missed him very much, too."

Zeno had a long, long time to think about it, after all—

"Come back with the rest of us, Miss," Zeno tugged on her hand, smiling "It doesn't hurt Zeno anymore, because everyone is here. Don't cry." He wiped away a tear. "Zeno likes Miss to smile."

Yona nodded and hugged him hard suddenly. "But you don't always have to smile, Zeno," she whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt, but sometimes, it's okay to be sad. I'll always be here for you when you need it. We all will be, no matter what."

Zeno started in surprise and then smiled against her hair, a few tears slipping out where she couldn't see them, holding her tighter. "I know, Miss—I know." He pulled away carefully and tugged both Yona and Yun up, his bright, wide smile back on his face. "Come on, both of you. Zeno has a lot more stories to tell! Yun will like the stories of Zeno acting as a priest."

Yun started to protest, but there was laughter there and tears were hastily brushed away, before they ran into the group that was trying not to fall over themselves to get to them. Zeno laughed even louder when he saw the huddled group and he tugged them all forward again, as he had when they were all recovering from the battle. 

Yes, it was good right now. He had a family right now and telling his new family about his old one was fine. 

"Kija, Jaeha, Shin-ah! All of you are sneaky, to come up against Zeno like that. You didn't trust Zeno to help the Miss."

Yun huffed that none of them trusted /him/ to take care of Yona, that he had it all under control, but he just shook his head and followed the group out back to Hak, to the fire where he started making food for the next day, so they could travel as soon as they could. 

If anyone noticed Zeno using their names instead of titles, no one said anything; they just enjoyed the moment.

Yun just smiled to himself. Zeno wasn't scared of losing this family, as he had lost so many others over the years. He was finally settling in.


End file.
